fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bantia
Bantia is a country located to the west of Fiore, consisting of a larger mainland and collection of small islands. Although smaller than Fiore, Bantia boasts a number of mage guilds, and many powerful mages. The Magic Counsel also has its own branch in Bantia, complete with its own regiment of solders. Because of its large reserves of untapped resources and a beautiful landscape, Bantia has flourished as both a trading hub and popular vacationing destination for tourists and businessman alike. Government Military Being a relatively small country, Bantia possesses a rather small army. It does however, employ a rather large navel force. Pirates are an ever present problem within Bantia's numerous islands, not to mention the massive stretches of unguarded shoreline. There are three military bases doted around the country. The first is isolated up in Bantia's northern coast, acting as a stopover for ships patrolling the northern borders of the country. The second is located on an island in the south, encompassing almost the entire island. This base deals mostly with pirates, or other people of ill intent who use Bantia's many islands as hideaways form the law. The last is located in Lowendell, the country's capital city, and shares training grounds with the country's Magic Council Branch. Uniquely, Bantia's military enforces a stipulation upon any mage guild within the country: should war be declared, the mage guilds will be called upon to assist. Who the guilds assign, be it their top members, or only a select few, is entirely up to the guild. However, things such as minimum age requirements and other regulations must be taken into consideration. The Magic council is also considered to be a part of Bantia's military, but function as their own division, rather than falling under the army's chain of command. History Settlements *'Lowindell' - The Capital of Bantia, located on the south east coast of an inlet, is where the Royal Family of Bantia reside. As such, the city is also very rich place where most of the nobility of Bantia live, and as well as every big company in the country is based. Several high end schools and shops are also located here, making it a central tourist destination for anyone visiting the country. The proximity to the beaches also make outskirts of the city seem like one giant resort. The Bantia branch of the Magic Counsel is also located next to Bantia’s central military posting, and shares the training grounds with them. This is also where the headquarters of Omni-Corporation is located; a company well immersed in many aspects of Bantia's economy. *'Merow City' - A small trading port located on the southernmost tip of the Bantia mainland. Goods from the southern islands often come in by boat to be traded, making Merow City one of the most successful ports on Bantia’s mainland. The famous Harbors café can also be found here, being notorious around the country for selling its high quality baked goods at a rather reasonable price. Another major aspect of the city is that the mage guild Blazing Soul is located on the outskirts of town, widely recognised as one of the most successful mage guilds in the country. *'Johdine City' - The largest city off of the mainland, located on the largest western island. Johdine mostly serves as a ferrying island, transporting goods and people in between Fiore and Bantia. Not only that, but they also own all of the public ferry’s that run between Bantia’s mainland ports, as well as all of the ones going to the islands. Much of the city itself is one big merchant lot, making and losing huge sums of money overnight. Outside of the city, on the opposite side of the island, is where the main facility of Lacrima Incorporated Technologies, a company that manufactures all sorts of electronics powered by Lacrima. *'Treetop Town' - A large town located in the swampy area to the North East. Getting to and from Treetop can be a hassle, as there are no landmarks to navigate within the swamp. As such, there are only two ways to enter the city that are both opened to the public and guarantee safety. The first is a ship that runs through the swamp, ferrying both goods and people back and forth three times a day. The second is a train that runs on a long elevated bridge, built by the train company to open Treetop as a curiosity for tourists. The town contributes to more than thirty percent of Bantia’s fishing market, and is constantly expanding to meet a growing demand. The mage guild Aged Pelt also calls the town its home, doubling as a museum to showcase all of the mysterious things pulled from the swamp over the years. *'Cregherst Town' - A mining town on the southern base of the Lewwen Mountain range. The mine is the town’s biggest source of income, so the success of the mine often determines the state of the town. A tramway is also located here, and is the only public transport method over the mountains. However, giving the country’s ever expanding economy, people don’t use the often slow tramway in favor of the much faster and more convenient ferry service. While able to sustain itself by selling what it digs out of the ground to trade companies, Cregherst is slowly degrading into a slum of poverty and unchecked criminal activity. *'Seedwell Village' - A village located high up on Hailmont Mountain, high enough to experience snowfall all year round. The cold tempters make growing food impossible, so Seedwell has to trade for supplies in order to thrive. Because of the harsh climate, and difficult way of living, many of the residence from the village become very resilient, and often go on to become solders or mercenaries. The work they do pays for the food of the village, and many return after serving as solders, ensuring that the next generation is trained by the best. One darker aspect of the town is that many believe that it originated as a Dark guild that simply grew into its own settlement. The passing of time has pushed this aspect into legend, however the number of villagers that go on to become successful solders is just the fuel to keep the legend alive. *'Histass' - A small island located near the south eastern tip of Bantia's waters. Though a little out of the way to act as a port of call to the mainland, it is a mainstay to all the surrounding islands in the area, and a stopover to may private merchant ships. A local legend states that there is an evil spirit that lives in the island's mountain, which is responsible for the near constant rainfall all year round. *'Emeralace' - A picturesque island not far from the mainland. The island itself is fairly small, and heavily forested, making it a popular spot for hikers and other nature enthusiasts. Likewise, the island makes a popular vacation destination for people looking to get away for a while, and as such it has become known as a bit of a tourist town. A local legend suggests that the island was used as a treasure trove by pirates back in the day, so treasure hunters scouting the island are also not an uncommon sight. Major Landmarks Telmire Swamp - A region occupying the North East side of Bantia. Consisting of massive mangrove trees and deep murky water for miles, coupled with the dangerous wildlife, the Telmire Swamp is considered one of the more hazardous places to traverse within Bantia’s borders. The only major settlement is the aptly named fishing town of Treetop, which serves as a major producer of Bantia’s fish market. The swamp itself also contains many mysteries, from legends of giant creatures roaming the water, to the occasional treasure found by scavengers, to bones of long dead monsters dredged up by fishing nets. While some are turned off by the dank atmosphere and threat of hazardous wildlife, dozens of treasure hunters scour the swamp each year looking to strike it rich by uncovering something from under the murk. Mt. Hailmont - The tallest mountain in Bantia, so tall in fact that snow falls on the peak all year round. The mountain is also home to Seedwell village, located high up near the top of the mountain, which has a reputation for raising strong solders. The remote location and difficult terrain make Seedwell a rather secluded place, making it difficult for the residence to get goods. The weather also makes it hard to traverse the mountain, changing overnight from light snow to white out conditions in a matter of minutes. The mountain itself can be seen from all over Bantia, and can be used as a point for navigation by both ships and trailers by land. Lewwen Mountain range - A mountain range to the South West of Bantia, dividing the southwestern section of the mainland from the rest of the country. The mountains are relatively easy to traverse, having many roads carved over the mountain and a massive network of caves going through the inside. Under the mountains are large deposits of gems and other useful materials, which are mined in the town of Cregherst. Western plains - An area occupying the entire South to South East part of the mainland. The rich soil and opened land make this the ideal place for farms. This is also where a lot of the food in Bantia comes from. Silunna Desert - The most dangerous place in Bantia. Located at the base of the western side of Hailmont Mountain, and is strangely void of magic. The desert mysteriously formed over the last 15 years, slowly growing out from the once prosperous city of Silunna. Plagued by sandstorms, the lack of any landmarks make navigating the desert next to impossible; even using Hailmont Mountain as a point of reference is impossible due to low visibility. As such, both the royal family of Bantia and the Magic Council have declared Silunna, and the fifteen mile dessert encompassing it, as a hazard zone. Never the less, scavengers still try to get to the ruins of Silunna city to gain the vast wealth left there, lost to the sand. 'Silunna Ruins '– The ruins of a large resort city located in the Silunna Desert, with many hotels and casinos located within. The centerpiece of the city was the massive Ura Tree, which lit the entire city with magic. Little around 15 years ago, the Ura tree began to show signs that it was dying and the land, being tied to the life of the tree, began to dry up. When the city lost its splendor, people began to abandon the city, and it soon became swallowed by the desert. Because of the nature of the city, people believe that there is a vast fortune lying within the ruins. Scavengers and treasure hunters make attempts to locate the city and recover whatever it hidden there, though nobody has been able to return after venturing more than a mile into the wasteland. Category:Locations Category:Location Category:Country Category:Bantia